


Scent of apples

by Smarthugandlea



Category: Mark Ruffalo - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: #AU, AU, AU Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Cheating spouse, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage - Relationship - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance, Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character - Freeform, WW2, World War II, hiddlestoners - Freeform, mark ruffalo - Freeform, mark ruffalo/original female character - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smarthugandlea/pseuds/Smarthugandlea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Chapter from the script I’m currently writing. If you like it I will post the rest of the script.<br/>Location: Northern Italy -small town on the lake only few kilometers away from the Swiss border<br/>Time frame: Spring/Summer  1939<br/>Thomas is a international supplier of leather and textile materials which he is importing from China; he is finalizing the contract with wealthy Mark Ruffalo who has shoes factories scattered all over Europe. Thomas is introduced to Mark’s beautiful wife Vyra, and while at first there is not much interest shown soon it will be developed in a massive love/hate/betrayal story wrapped in terror of world war 2. This chapter particularly is showing the first spark of interest between Thomas and Vyra .<br/>It’s written like a script so you can imagine it however you find it most soothing for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of apples

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Mark Ruffalo is not featured in this chapter although he is well presented in the rest of the script.

EXT. LAGGO MAGGIORE - AFTERNOON

3 boats are slowly crossing the lake. In a new shiny wooden  
boat which is now gaining speed Vyra is sitting on the  
deck,holding her hat, she is still in her light silky shirt  
and skirt that reaches just under her knees, she is smiling  
looking in the distance while Thomas is driving.Thomas is in  
creamy linen trousers, and white shirt with rolled up  
sleeves.He looks manly and sharp.Beahind them in somwhat  
smaller boat are Marcoti and Jacobo, they are pulling a  
small fishing boat filled with merchandise samples.Marcoti  
is driving while Jacomo is making sure that driver of a  
fishing boat is maneuvering in sync with them. The lake is  
smooth and boats are moving in group. All over sudden the  
weird loud sounds are coming from the one of the boat  
engines,they are realizing that the weird sounds are coming  
from engine of the Marcoti boat.All three boats are slowly  
stopping.

VYRA  
What happened?

THOMAS  
I don't know!  
(to Marcoti)  
Hey what's happening over there?

MARCOTI  
I don't really know!  
(looking around trying to  
understand why his boat  
is not moving)  
Oh, no, no, no, no! This is not  
good, not good at all!

VYRA  
What is happening?

MARCOTI  
(Distressed)  
You remember dear I was telling you  
about the Gestapo command two town  
over?

VYRA  
Yes...

MARCOTI  
Well, they did it, they finally did  
it! The lake is mined!

VYRA  
(to Thomas)  
What does he mean? Mined?

THOMAS  
(now moving around the  
boat in a hurry, he is  
looking for something)  
We are caught in a mine field, the  
lake is divided between Switzerland  
and Italy. It seams that we got too  
close. There are mines everywhere,  
one wrong move and we can all be  
blown to pieces.

MARCOTI  
It seems that just front end is  
stuck but we can't be sure what's  
below us

JACOBO  
(to Marcoti)  
Here, leave it where it is, nobody  
moves, Thomas turn off the engine,  
any movement can start a chain  
reaction!

MARCOTI  
We need help!

VYRA  
I'm sure someone must heard that.  
The lake is not that big.

JACOBO  
(pointing to the sky in  
the distance)  
I surely hope so because a storm is  
coming

EXT. LAGGO MAGGIORE - EVENING

Storm is getting closer, a light rain is starting, lake is  
wavy,rocking the boats. Thomas and Jacobo are salvaging  
rope, water can, anything light or loose in under deck,  
before the movements of the boat send everything in water.  
They are struggling to tighten boats closer and more  
securely together in ever-worsening conditions. The lake is  
getting rougher and rain is whipping up, their cloths  
completely wet, they barely balance to stand on top of the  
wet slippery deck,( flashlights useless).Jacobo and Thomas  
are throwing the last things to each other and going under  
decks running away from the storm which is now in full.  
Marcoti, Jacobo and Fisherman are in one boat, Vyra and  
Thomas in another.

IND. BOAT - CONTINOUS

Vyra is in under deck of the boat sitting on the bench wet  
from the rain. Thomas all wet and dirty shivering from cold  
rain and wind is rushing down the stairs and closing the  
portholes doors behind him. Leaving the last thing he saved  
from the deck together with the torch on the table, grabs  
the old dirty but dry rugs, passing one to Vyra

THOMAS  
Here, this should help (take it)

Vyra is taking the rug and now both are busy trying to dry  
themselves as soon and efficiently as possible.

VYRA  
(wiping her wet face)  
The coastguard is not going to be  
here any time soon, is it?!(This is  
not that good is it)

THOMAS  
(trying to wipe the rain  
from his face and hair)  
No, it will not

VYRA  
Will we be all right?

THOMAS  
(barely paying attention  
to what she is saying)  
Yes.  
(he stops for a moment).  
Yes. Down right, we will

VYRA  
Yes is comforting,I like yes, and I  
don't like the word down at this  
moment, I dont like it at all...  
(Thomas is now looked at  
Vyra surprised, not  
completely sure what is  
going to happen, while  
Vyra is covering herself  
under the blanket she  
found.)

EXT. LAGGO MAGGIORE - LATER

The storm is now in its full, waves are heating the boat and  
rain is filling (running down, hitting) the open deck. All  
three boats are rocking.

IND. BOAT - CONTINOUS

The light of a small flashlight is moving in the rhythm of  
the boat rocking. Thomas sits on the bench alongside Vyra  
whose head is against his shoulder. Vyra is looking at the  
window while the waves are hitting the glass.

VYRA  
God is angry with us tonight

THOMAS  
Let me tell you about gods and  
waves. Nordic people believed in a  
sea monster called Aegir whose duty  
was organizing parties for the  
gods, he had 9 daughters who were  
the waves. On one of his parties  
the god of mischief Loki...

VYRA  
(giggling trying to  
pronounce it right)  
Loki!

THOMAS  
(mischievously trying to  
stay serious)  
Yes, Loki of Asgard! He was bored  
so he convinced one of the Aegir  
daughters to make a waves so  
powerful (and so big) to cover the  
tallest mountains, Vikings named  
those waves "Vagr- The (wandering)  
waves high as the highest mountain  
and more powerful than all men's.  
They would come unexpectedly  
without warning. And when they  
come they can move the whole  
cities; kingdoms fall under  
them.(They are so powerful that  
they were believed that come from  
god himself).

VYRA  
(now very interested in  
the story leaned more  
comfortably on Thomas  
shoulder)

THOMAS  
(continuing)  
Then there are the waves of the  
angels, the one that punishes the  
sinful ones,like the wave which  
covered Sodom and Gomorra, it  
turned them upside down and covered  
with the water from dead sea. They  
say that in front of those waves of  
dead sea the strongest kingdoms are  
falling, they say that they come  
suddenly and when least expected.

VYRA  
Legends. We have a trade route with  
Jordan I spent year at that sea and  
I never, never, ever saw a wave  
higher than a knee boots heel?  
Something German? frogs back? Frog  
knee)

THOMAS  
No, it's all true  
(teasing her)  
All your holly books -

VYRA  
(laughing)  
My holly books!

THOMAS  
yes, all of those says the same  
thing: big wave came and covered  
the earth and one man build the  
bark and put two of everything on  
it.  
(he stops,a sudden  
realization in Thomas  
eyes,something is  
changed)

He's now touching Vyra's hair, he can't help it. She is  
paralyzed by his touch, then he puts out her hand and traces  
across window glass now totally covered with water.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, even if you hate it... :) I just want to know should I post the rest or is not worthed! Thanks! :)


End file.
